The hardest thing we will ever have to do
by Soulfire Stories
Summary: continuation of end of an era


The sun shined through the houses of the Capeside residents as they woke up for another day, but today was not a good day for six friends. They were about to face the hardest test they would ever have to take. And the main question was to hold on to each other or to let go of one another.   
  
"Joe wake up"  
Joey stirred in her sleep finally opening her dark brown eyes; she smiled when she saw Jack smiling at her holding a cup of coffee in his hand.  
"What time is it?"  
Jack looked over at the clock.   
"8 am. Want some coffee?"  
Joey nodded and smiled at Jack when he handed her a cup of coffee, Joey moved over in her bed and made enough room for Jack to sit down.   
"Capeside looks different… or maybe it's just us"  
Jack looked outside the window and shrugged; Capeside also looked different to him but for once in his life it was a different good.   
"We better get ready for school, it's unavoidable, school I mean"  
Joey moaned and grabbed Jack's hand as he pulled her up.   
  
Dawson lay on his bed with a TV remote in his hand watching an old home movie, his eyes caught in a trance as he stared at the two people laughing. It was he and Joey, they were 14 and they were standing on the dock in their swimming suits, Pacey was the one behind the camera. Dawson smiled, Joey had her hair up in a ponytail and she had on her usual sarcastic look.   
"What happened to us?"  
Dawson knew what happened to them, he happened to them. He pushed her towards Pacey. Dawson looked over at his clock and sighed, 8 am… he turned the TV off and rolled off the bed throwing a shirt on.   
  
"Morning daddy"  
Andie strolled into the kitchen giving her father a half-smile. She had on black overalls with a white tee-shirt, she had her long blonde hair in two braided pig-tails…. She looked like a happy teenager but she had the saddest look in her eyes. A whole night had gone by and not one phone call from Jack.   
"Jack call?"  
Mr. McPhee shook his head and went back to his newspaper, he knew that Jack would call, that he was just trying to make them go to him.   
"Time for school sweetie. Don't worry Jack is just trying to make us to go to him, I bet when you see him in school he will be begging you to let him come home"  
Andie finally smiled a real smile and hugged her father and grabbed her backpack heading out the door. She hoped her father was right.   
  
"Yo baby brother wake up"  
Pacey opened up his eyes and smiled at Gretchen, he threw off the covers and jumped out of bed. He threw on a sweatshirt that was on the floor.   
"Ew Pacey, you are in grieving mode aren't you? No offense Pacey, but you are a slob"  
Gretchen smiled, she knew how Pacey was feeling, she had fallen for Dawson but he had forgotten about her so fast that it made her head spin. What chance did she have against the girl of his dreams? None whatsoever.   
"Listen, I am having a bad day so can you just be a little nice?"  
Gretchen nodded and watched her baby brother grab his backpack and run out the door and towards school.   
  
Jen zipped up her jacket and grabbed a hat and a pair of sunglasses and strolled into the kitchen where Grams was and gave her a tight squeeze.  
"Well hello Jennifer"  
"Hi Grams, I'm heading to school. It's going to be an exciting day today"  
Grams smiled and took a sip of her coffee.  
"And why is that Jennifer?"  
"Well… Joey and Dawson kissed last night and Andie and Pacey caught them, Joey told Pacey to leave and now he is totally moping. Andie called Joey a hoe and Jack came to her defense and they fought about his sexual preference and he ran over to Joey's and he has moved in with her but Andie doesn't know that. Dawson and Pacey had a confrontation and Dawson told him that they were friends just not like they were before. Dawson wants Joey back, Andie wants Pacey back, Pacey wants Joey… get it?"  
"Wow, have a nice day"  
Jen laughed and ran out the door and saw Dawson walking out of his house, she ran over to him.   
  
"Good day to you sir"   
Jen took off her hat and bowed; hoping to get a laugh out of Dawson.  
"Nothing is good about this day, nothing about my life is good anymore"  
Dawson tightened his grip on his backpack and continued walking to school with Jen.  
"Well then I'm your gal, I got a plan"  
Dawson arched his eyebrows.  
"What kind of plan my deceiving blonde friend?"  
Jen put her arm around Dawson's neck.  
"A plan to give true love another chance, I'm playing matchmaker for you and Joey by the end of this day Joey will be yours"   
"I like"   
Jen and Dawson smiled and walked up to the entrance of their school; Dawson frowned and pushed the doors open dragging Jen in with him.  
  
"Leonardo DiCaprio is so 4 seasons ago, David Boreanaz is the new hottie"  
Jack nodded.   
"His show rocks, so much better then Buffy"  
Joey rolled her eyes.  
"Buffy the vampire slayer used to be a nation wide hit show but all it is now is a boring show about some blonde with big boobies jumping around wearing tight clothes while all the guys on the show drool over her, that show ended the minute Angel and Cordelia left"  
Jack smiled and stopped for a second when he saw their school come in plain sight.  
"Are we ready for this? I thought I was, but a lot has changed in the past 24 hours. Are we ready to live up to that change?"  
Joey looked at the school and it looked so much bigger then it did yesterday.   
"Together, we're ready for anything"  
Joey interlocked her hand into Jack's and they walked up to the entrance and pushed their way through the door walking into the school.   
  
Andie stood in the background as she watched Joey and Jack walk into the school hand in her hand. *He will come to us* Andie sighed. *I'll just go to him* Andie hummed a song and ran up to the entrance to the school and pushed her way in the school; her eyes darted around the hall looking for a sign of Jack, she smiled. *Target has been spotted* Andie walked over to Jack who was propped up against one of the steel lockers staring at Joey who was busily searching for her history book which was her first class; Andie pushed her hair down and hopped right in front of Jack.  
"Hey Jackers! You didn't call at all last night! I was worried but I should of known you stayed at Joey's, daddy said you were probably staying at Jen's but I was thinking Joey's and hey I was right! So tonight we are having daddy's favorite… tuna casserole and I told daddy you would make the garlic bread since you are so great at making garlic bread. You should see this guy in a kitchen Joey, "Garlic Bread King" is what I call him. I have never met someone who has made better garlic bread then my dear older brother here"  
Joey stared at Andie incredulously. *How does she talk for that long of a time without dying of lack of breath? Strange girl* Joey looked over at Jack who had a dazed look on his face; Joey smiled and waved at them.   
"I'm heading to history earlier, the early bird always gets the worm, see you in class in about 5 Jackers"  
Jack stuck his tongue out at Joey when she "Jackers" with a silly voice; he looked back at Andie and shook his head, he turned around and opened his own locker fishing for his history book.   
"What did you want exactly Andie?"  
Andie fiddled with her hair.  
"So I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday, you're right I had no right to trash your and not to mention mine friend like that, it's just I care so much about Pacey and I get real protective, I think that's the problem I care too much"  
Jack smiled triumphantly as he carried his book out of his cluttered locker slamming the locker door shut.   
"No Andie, you're the problem. Pacey dumped you because you cheated on him and broke his heart but somehow you won't let go of that."  
Jack hefted his backup further up his shoulder and started to walk but Andie went in front of him.   
"What Andie?"  
"So what time are you coming home tonight?"  
Jack grimaced.  
"I'm not coming home tonight"  
Andie bit her lip.  
"Oh, staying the night again at Joey's? Well make sure you come home in the morning then"  
"No Andie! I moved in with Joey last night, I called dad this morning and we agreed on it, Bessie and Body were more then nice to let me live with them, I will be sharing a room with Joey. Oh look at the time, history class is about to begin, talk to you later"  
Jack ran off to history class and looked around the class for Joey, he smiled when he saw her waving; he walked over to her and sat down.   
  
"No! This can't be!"  
Andie threw her backpack at the locker, she went to go pick it up but it was swept away from her before she could get it.  
"Huh?"  
Andie turned around to see Pacey.   
"Pacey, I tried calling you yesterday but no one answered"  
Pacey gave Andie her backpack and they started walking towards English.   
"Yeah I was screening my phone calls, I was in a horrible mood yesterday for the obvious reasons and last night I had a confrontation and let's just say it wasn't pretty the least bit, he blamed me for ruining our group and get this he had the nerve to say him and Joey were going to end up together so back off, what a conceded little jerk huh?"  
Andie stared at Pacey in shock.   
"I can't believe Dawson, who does he think he is? He can't go around making demands, he's not king of Capeside"   
"But he is king of Joey's heart"  
Andie looked at Pacey.  
"You're king of my heart"  
Pacey smiled.  
"Thanks Andie but you don't have to say that just to cheer me up, you're a great friend"  
Pacey put his arm around Andie and led her into class, Andie had her eyes lowered.   
  
Dawson shut his locker holding his history book in his arms and watching Pacey and Andie walk off to math.  
"I am so happy I don't have math first period"  
Jen smiled.  
"But I do, which is okay because there is this really hot guy in there and he sits right next to me and he has the cutest butt, something you would just love to pinch"  
Jen acted as if she was pinching something meanwhile Dawson laughed.  
"You've been hanging around gay guys way too long, well here comes the hardest class I will have to face, history, where Joey is"  
Jen looked into the class and saw the only available seat was in front of Joey.  
"Go get her tiger, wow isn't that a coincidence? The only available seat is front of no other then Joey Potter"  
Dawson moaned and walked off waving to Jen; Jen grabbed her book and ran off to math.   
"Ooh guy who I want to pinch 7 'o' clock"  
  
Dawson entered history and walked over to Joey and smiled at her before sitting down in front of her; Joey looked back at Jack who had his eyebrows arched, she turned back to see Dawson opening his history book.   
"Great, I don't have a pencil"  
Joey fished through her book bag for a pencil but couldn't find one; Joey grunted and popped her head up to see a pencil in front of her face, she followed the hand that it was in and it belonged to Dawson.  
"Thanks Dawson"  
"No problem"  
Joey grabbed for the pencil and their fingers brushed slightly against one another's sending them both embarrassed and red; Dawson turned around and hit himself on the head meanwhile Joey did the same; Jack who was watching in the background smiles.   
"Let's the games begin"   
  
Jen walked into math and saw a seat open between Pacey and Andie and she smiled; *perfect opportunity* Jen strolled over to the seat and plopped herself down in it.   
"Hey guys! Guess what I found? It's this old picture, isn't it so cute?"  
Jen pulled out a picture of Joey and Dawson, his arms around her waist, her cuddling against him; Pacey looked at the picture and frowned.   
"Oh and this one is even cuter, you have to check this out Andie"  
Andie who was already mad grabbed the picture and felt her heartbreak when she saw it was a picture of Joey and Jack, both of them smiling huge; Andie glared at Jen and threw the picture at her.  
"Aren't those the cutest pictures?"  
Pacey and Andie looked back a t Jen and glared.  
"Just the cutest" they both said.   
Jen smiled and leaned back in her seat proud of herself.   
  
::: RING RING RING :::  
  
Joey looked up at the school clock and smiled; Lunch. Joey could hardly believe she had survived through 4 classes without having a nervous breakdown; most of her classes with Dawson and she even had one with Pacey, which she had totally ignored. Joey got up picking her book bag and ran out of the class; Joey turned a corner and saw Jack and Jen.  
"Hey guys, was this the most longest day or what?"  
Jen and Jack nodded and they walked off to the cafeteria.   
  
Dawson grabbed his lunch and looked around the cafeteria and spotted a table where only Andie and Pacey were sitting; Dawson shook his head and walked over to them and plopped his plate down.  
"So does anyone else get an F on Mrs. Tingle's English exam, I did horrible"   
Dawson sat down next to Andie and opened up his milk and took a sip of it; Pacey and Andie stared at Dawson in shock.   
"Hello?"  
Dawson waved his hand in front of their faces.  
"I got a D"  
"B"   
Dawson stuck his tongue out and took a bite of his hamburger.   
  
Jen, Joey and Jack grabbed their food and walked out of the line after paying for the food; Joey let her eyes search for a table but her eyes stopped when she saw Dawson sitting next to Andie and Pacey.  
"Okay has the world ended? Or am I asleep?"  
Jen looked at Jack confused.  
"What do you mean Jo?"  
Joey pointed to Dawson, Pacey and Andie; Jen smiled.  
"Hell has frozen over and yes the world has ended, let's go sit with them"  
Joey and Jack stood their ground shaking their heads no.   
"Oh come on guys"  
Jen grabbed Jack and Joey's hands and pulled them over to the table.  
"May we join you?"  
  
Dawson looked up and saw Joey but instantly adverted his eyes to Jen; plan a.   
"Yeah we insist"  
Jen sat down eagerly waiting for Joey and Jack; Joey and Jack stared at each other and sat down at the exact same time. Joey took a bite of her meat and the minute she did she made a disgusting face.  
"Am I the only who thinks the mystery of the mystery meat is that it isn't toxic?"  
Dawson laughed.  
"I think the cook hates us"  
Jack gave Joey a napkin; she grabbed and spit the mystery meat in it. Pacey and Andie looked at each other, still shocked at why Dawson was sitting with them.   
"Okay Dawson, don't take this the wrong way but why are you here and the question goes the same for you J, J and J"  
Dawson took another sip of his milk.   
"Well like I told you last night, we're friends"  
Dawson rolled his eyes and took a bite of his apple.  
"We're obviously not friends because you're after the girl I love"  
Joey sighed as Pacey and Dawson both stood up.  
  
"Wow Pacey, I give you the one thing you asked for, our friendship back and this is how you thank me?"  
Pacey laughed.   
"Ha! As you said last night we could never be like we were before"  
"But I still said we could be friends!"  
"Get this through our thick head Dawson Joey doesn't love you anymore and she is my girlfriend so there"  
Joey got up enraged.  
"What makes you think I don't love him anymore? What makes you think I ever stopped?"  
Joey picks up her book bag and runs off.   
"Great guys great"  
Jen runs after her.   
  
"I'm sorry Jack please forgive me"  
Jack rolled his eyes.  
"Andie this isn't about forgiving or me being mad at you, I feel better living with Joey then I did with you and dad, Joey understands me and we share a bond"  
Jack goes to get up to chase after her but Andie grabs his arm.  
"I'm your sister, blood is thicker then water"  
"Not always, now let me go"  
"Choose"  
"I choose Joey"  
Jack tore away from Andie and ran down the hall after Jen and Joey.   
  
"Fine be like that!"  
Andie grabbed her books and ran off in tears, Pacey watching after her.  
"I got to go Dawson, do what you like, it's your life"  
Pacey pushes his way past Dawson and after Andie.   
  
"Andie wait!"  
"What for?"  
Pacey runs up to Andie and puts his hand on her arm.  
"Jack's a fool"  
Andie shook her head.  
"No, everyone I love loves Joey better"  
Pacey turned Andie around and made her look him in the eye.   
"Don't say that"  
"Well it's true, look at me and you"  
"I am"  
Andie stopped talking and looked into Pacey's eyes.   
"I made a mistake Andie, I love you, I have been so confused nowadays but I'm not anymore"  
Pacey leans in and kisses Andie first softly and then passionately.   
  
Jack and Jen run out of the school to see Joey on the front steps of the school, her knees up to her chin, her arms around her legs.  
"Are you okay Joey?"  
Jen and Jack sit down next to Joey.   
"Far from it. What was I thinking? How could I just blurt out I still loved Dawson"  
Jen laid her head on Joey's right shoulder and Jack did the same but on her left.   
"You know Joey, being the guy of this conversation I am going to say something smart, make you realize you made a mistake, you'll want the guy back, he still wants you and you guys live happily ever after until next week you have a whole new conflict"  
Joey looked at Jack.  
"What was the advice?"  
"Oh yeah. Time only makes the heart more fonder"   
Joey looked at Jack and nodded.  
"You are too good"  
  
"Joey?"  
Joey looked up to see Dawson staring at her.  
"Um guys?"  
Jen and Jack nodded and jumped up.  
"See you later Joey, see you at home Dawson"  
"See you at home Joey"  
Jen and Jack smile and walk off.   
  
"Um so what did you want Dawson?"  
Dawson goes over to the steps and sits down next to Joey.   
"To tell you something that you probably already know because I have told you a million times… I love you"   
Joey looked up at Dawson.   
"I love you… a simple gesture, two loved ones tell one another to declare their feelings, so is this"  
Joey leaned up and kissed Dawson.  
"So do we get the happy ending Jo?"  
Joey kissed him again.  
"We always do."  
  



End file.
